Consumer electronics devices, such as smartphones and tablets, among others, have become increasingly popular with users. The consumer electronics devices, which have their own operating systems, such as mobile operating systems, offer a variety of applications to users. Furthermore, manufacturers and operating system providers have established application stores (or appstores) that allows customers to browse and obtain for free or purchase pre-screened applications that are compatible with their devices' operating systems. The proliferation of electronics devices is driving device manufacturers and operating system providers to develop application stores that provide optimum functionality to users, whereby the application stores provide fast search functionality and improved application recommendations, among other features.
It is challenging to have a multi-faceted cache for supporting sessions established between a session service of an application store and user devices, whereby the multi-faceted cache stores different aspects of data that are customized views of the data available for retrieval by corresponding services. It is also challenging to ensure that populating the cache with data may be triggered based on a variety of conditions and that out-of-date data is evicted from the cache and replaced with current data.